


Cake Surprise

by Echo_Greenshield



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10032629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Greenshield/pseuds/Echo_Greenshield
Summary: Draco decides to make a surprise birthday cake for Harry.(*All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.*)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).
> 
> The works in this collection were my first ever attempt at writing FanFiction, and I am quiet proud of them in all their choppiness :3 So take this as a little warning about any smut or fluff in these stories, I like to think that I've improved since. Enjoy them, the ones that are unfinished I plan on finishing them eventually once I get the chance. All these stories are from HPfandom.net.

"Shit" whispers Draco as the hand held egg beater spins out of control throwing chocolate cake mix everywhere, "First I can't find my wand and now this."  
He looks around for a dish rag when the front door opens.  
"Fuck," he looks at the clock, "He's early."  
"Draco? Where are you? You said-" Harry walked into the kitchen and stop dead, "What did you do?"  
"Um.....surprise."  
Looking around Harrys eyes got big, "You got chocolate everywhere, everywhere even-" he walks forward "-on your nose."  
Draco grins, "Perhaps you want to clean it off."  
So he leans forward and with his finger wipes it off and licks it, "MMM, chocolate cake, my favorite."  
"Give me a taste."  
They kiss deeply, he runs his fingers through Dracos hair, "Hmm....your hair is sticky....with chocolate."  
"WHAT?" Draco runs to the bathroom to inspect his hair. Chuckling to himself Harry grabs a mixing spoon and slowly licks off the batter thinking of Draco, he sighs and closes his eyes.  
Draco returns to the kitchen and finds Harry rubbing himself with his eyes closed. Swiftly Draco walks forward and kisses his chocolate covered mouth while removing Harrys hand replacing it with his own. Harry pushes him against the fridge while taking his hands intertwining them with his. Draco removes his shirt and tosses it aside landing right in the mixing bowl, Harry throatily chuckles, "Never liked that shirt anyway."  
He softly kissed Dracos shoulders and neck making him moan. Smiling he moves his hand down his stomach stopping right above the belt making small circles with his fingers. Draco pulls him back into a deep kiss and raises his hips so Harrys hand slips in and his fingers grasp his harden cock. He gasps at the sudden contact.  
"W-w-wait."  
Harry looks at him puzzled.  
"It's your birthday let me...."  
Draco pushes him against the wall stretching his arms above his head kissing his neck. He feels Harry aroused cock rubbing against his leg, without hesitation Draco dropped down and ripped Harrys pants off, his cock swayed in front of his face free of the pants. Draco gently grabbed his cock and rubbed his hand up and down his length admiring the size. Harry groaned and pulled Dracos head closer; he opened his mouth and licked the head causing Harry to groan again. He push the fore skin back and put Harrys cock in his mouth going slowly at first but increasing the speed when he started moaning. Harry started moving his hips insync with Draco. With one last loud moan Harry hit climax, getting up Draco kissed Harry, "Happy birthday love."


End file.
